Drop of Blood
by SweetDavid12
Summary: Ahsoka is attacked by a creature that the Jedi do not understand
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 1

Ahsoka Tano slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was extremely blurry but she did manage to see a thin cloth draped over her face. It rested uncomfortably on her nose. A dimed light filtered through the cloth. _"That's odd"_ she thought. The Torguata tried lifting her hand to remove the cloth, but found she could not. Ahsoka realized she could not move anything. She closed her eyes again trying to think. _"Where am I?"_

Suddenly, Ahsoka heard the swoosh of an automatic door and voices. She could barely make out the words. It was like her ears were filled with liquid. Ahsoka reached into the Force and found only silence.

"….she…good.."

"..bury…."

"blood…"

Ahsoka tried to listen and let her mind form thoughts around the words. She didn't know who was talking. She begin to feel sleepy. As her eyelids began to drooped, Ahsoka realize she wasn't breathing.

Opening her eyes for the second time, the light that was behind the cloth was extremely bright. It blinded her. Ahsoka wondered if she was able to move again. Cautiously, she lifted an orange hand. _"Yes"_. Ripping off the cloth that covered her, Ahsoka sat up. Taking in her surroundings, Ahsoka knew she was on Republic Cruiser. The white metal walls were a give away..

A sharp pain settled into her stomach as she place her feet on the cold floor. Ahsoka grabbed the cloth and wrapped it around her. She was naked and freezing. _"Where is Master Skywalker?" _She wondered, tiredly. Unexpectedly, a wave to unbelievable thirst washed over her. The thirst felt like her throat was on fire. She croaked and gagged, as Ahsoka tried to breathe. The air scorched her lungs. She stumbled over to a water tap and twisted the tabs. Cupping her hands, she greedily lapped the water. It wasn't working.

As she tripped down the hallway, the pain in her insides was cruel. _"The Bridge. I need to make it to the Bridge"_ An alarming thought rang thought her head. _"I'm not breathing. Why am I not breathing"? _She quickened her pace. She didn't pass anybody in the halls. It was like it was deserted vessel. Ahsoka was so thirsty, her skin inched, and her mouth ached. Flinging herself into an empty elevator, Ahsoka made her way to top.

The doors finally opened and Ahsoka was greeted with surprisingly sight. Every clone that was on the bridge, theirs mouths were open and eyes were glued onto her. Ahsoka pulled the cloth tighter to her body. She spotted her Master and Master Kenobi at the center consol. They too were staring at her.

"FORCE" Anakin Skywalker blurted out. "AHSOKA"

Ahsoka was shocked by his curse and tone. She slowly made her way deeper into the crowded room. The clone warriors moved away from her path as if she had a contagious virus.

"M..Master, Wh…" she managed to croak out.

Anakin was slow to approach her. Obi Wan followed just as slowly. Ahsoka noticed his hand was slightly poised over his light saber.

"Ahsoka, How are ….you feeling" Anakin softly spoke. He was in front of her, looking down; inspecting her.

"Why is everyone so silent?" Ahsoka found a way to move her lips. "I….." The wave of thirst peaked again. She groaned and dropped to the ground. "I'm…so thirsty"

"Snips, I….um …."

Anakin noticed tears started to well up in his padawan's blue eyes. He stared again. "Aksoka, you were attacked in the last battle. It was not by a droid, but by a creature." As Anakin spoke to her, he kneeled down to meet her level. His former master walked around the consol to the other side to her.

"What kind of creature?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"We are not sure" Obi-Wan responded to her question. "Frankly, we need to do more research. Because, Ahsoka, when we found you" Obi Wan eyes darted to Anakin.

"She needs to know, Master"

"Yes, well" He stroked his beard. "When we found you, your throat was….torn open. And we found no pulse"

Aksoka shuttered violently

"We are at a loss of words to see you."

"Snips, we need to study you" Anakin tried to delicately choose his words.

Aksoka eyes snapped over to her master. "You just told me that I'm dead and you want to study me" A flame of anger rose in her.

"Bad choice of words" Anakin offered her a small smile.

Ahsoka's anger flared. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"

A sweet smell suddenly entered her nostrils. The scent was slightly coppery and sugary. Her eyes darted around the room on their own accord. Her eyes finally rested on Master Kenobi's shoulder. His left shoulder was not encased in his usual armor. A bandage was wrapped around it. A dark stain, Ahsoka saw, begin to seep through. _"Blood"_ The pain in her mouth returned and it filled with her mouth with salvia.

Without warning, Ahsoka lunged at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was surprised by the fragile girl coming at him. He was quick to move but she was quicker. Ahsoka move gracefully. She was able to avoid his arms and fists, easily. She wrestled him to the ground before he was able to pull out his light saber. Obi-Wan force pushed her away. She hit one of the control boards; Ahsoka crumbled and did not stir. He was breathing heavy. _"I had a bad feeling about this."_

"Obi-Wan" Anakin ran to the aid of his former Master. "Are you alright?"

"She caught me by surprise" Obi-Wan brushed himself off. "I hate to say it, Anakin. But, we need to contain her until we reach the Jedi Temple.

"Yes, I…..agree" Anakin looking at his padawan. He reached down to grasp Ahsoka's arm. The moment Anakin's finger touch his padawan's arm, Ahsoka's eyes opened and she growled. Anakin frown as he used the force to hold her. Ahsoka flipped and turned her body.

"Master, please…. I'm thirsty…I need….I tried to drink water but…it didn't help" she pleaded as she clawed at her throat.

Anakin closed his eyes, thinking about what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Dealing with Work, School, and Husband. Hehehe. I don't have a pairing in mind. Maybe one or the other. Or both.

"I'm sorry, Snips. But, we have to keep you secure until we reach the Temple" Anakin raised the force field of her temporary cell.

"Please, Master, don't… please" Ahsoka pleaded with her master.

Anakin glanced as his former Master. Obi-Wan's face showed a glimmer of sadness and worry. "If there was another way, Ahsoka, I would let you out"

Ahsoka growled and charged the field. The electricity sizzled around Ahsoka's skin but didn't seem to shock her. Anakin stepped back, abruptly. She was half way between force field and opening, she was still trapped inside. She throws herself backwards out of the electricity and glanced at her skin. The burn marks seem to heal on their own.

"What is wrong with me?" she cried. "I'm healing myself. I'm craving blood. Am I becoming evil? Am I Sith, now?"

"No, young one. You are not evil and you are no Sith" Master Kenobi offered her some comfort. "We will figure this situation out."

Ahsoka stared at him with blank eyes.

"Did you say you are craving blood?" Obi-Wan continued.

"Yes" She approached the force field again, slowly. "The cut on your neck is calling to me. It is the strangest feeling. I want to place my lips on the side of your neck and suck." Ahsoka held Obi-Wan surprised gaze. Ahsoka, then blinked several times and realized what she just said. Heat burned her cheeks as she turns away. She was embarrassed

"Well, um.." Master Kenobi muttered.

"General Skywalker, sir" a voice called behind him. Captain Rex stood in the hallway.

"Yes, Rex"

"Master Yoda is asking for you on the deck"

"Thanks" Anakin glanced a last time at his padawan. Her back was still facing him.

"A what?" Anakin stood in disbelief, his arms crossed in front of his chest. His stood along with Obi-Wan and Rex in front of a hologram of the great Master Yoda.

"A vampire, she has become" Yoda repeated.

"Master, I'm sorry. But I'm unfamiliar with that creature" Obi-Wan spoke.

"Exist, we thought they were. Ancient, they are"

"These vampires, I take it they are not friendly" Anakin rolled his eyes.

"They are neither good nor bad. They crave food. Food is blood to them." Yoda spoke clearly.

"What else can we expect from Ahsoka? How should the Jedi handle her? Is she still even a Jedi padawan?" The question tumbled out of Anakin's mouth.

"Clouded young Tano future is. For the time, feed her and teach her still. Strong she is and strong she will become. More powers she develops will" Yoda sadly shook his head.

"What kind of powers?"

"All senses strengthen will be. Await your arrived I will" Yoda cut off the communications.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "Well, this complicates things"

"A vampire" Anakin frowned. "So, how do we feed her?"

Since her masters' departure, Ahsoka remained facing away from the door opening. Her mind was racing. It was trying to make sense of everything that has happened in past 12 hours. Her memory before she wake up was slowly returning to her.

"_Ahsoka! Fall back" her master's voice rang through her comlink._

"_I have them. They are on run" Ahsoka answered back quickly running light-footedly through the deep trees. She gripped her light saber by her side._

"_Return to the ship, my Padawan. That's a order" Anakin barked._

"_Fine" she muttered. She slowly her paced and turned back around. Halfway to ship she passed a couple of fallen clones. Sadness gripped her heart. She trudged on. _

_Up ahead, she spotted a figure leaning over a clone. The figure's head was buried in the clone's neck._

"_Hey" Ahsoka called out._

_The figure pulled back and stood. It was a female. A black and white dress was draped around her body. Her red hair flowed down past her shoulders. She was beautiful. Ahsoka glanced at her face and gasped with horror. The female's lips were stained red with blood. Ahsoka turned to run but quickly was stop by the mysterious woman, who was now standing in front of her._

"_What are you" Ahsoka quickly drew her light saber._

"_Hello my child. Are you lost?" Her voice was very quiet; almost chime like._

"_No. Let me pass"_

_She smiled. Her teeth blemished with blood. Ahsoka's stomach churned. The woman's pupils suddenly changed. Ahsoka summoned the force in effort of look away. But, found that she couldn't. Her mind became fuzzy._

"_My sweet girl, I have waited for someone like you."_

"_Someone like me" Ahsoka repeated, dreamly._

_The women moved close to the young Tortuga and pushed her head back, exposing her neck. "I will bring you great pleasure, Ahsoka. I will awaken you." Fangs sprouted out of the woman's mouth. Opening her mouth, she bit into Ahsoka's orange flesh_

_Ahsoka screamed._

A single tear rolled down Ahsoka's cheek


End file.
